


Poker Night

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [70]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But just a little, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Developing Friendships, Don't Judge Me, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I needed some fluff in my life and decided spider family is the best way to do it, Light Angst, Multiverse, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter sneaks his dad's beer out of the house so those that can drink have the option, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Sassy, Team as Family, a bit crackish I suppose, but just a little illegal activity like as a snack, hey ya get two Matts in a room there's gonna be angst okay?!, light illegal activities, multi chapter because I got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was bouncing, “Oh, if you want I got some earplugs, but the portal itself is just a little, well kinda like magic really. So if you can stand those ones you should be able to stand this one too.”Matt was circling around it, tilting his head as he reached out, checking the portal machine, “This is, does it have to be so much? If it's like your magic portal.”“This is to stabilize it, if I tried to cause that type of portal without some sort of stabilizer there's a risk of it effecting the universes that it connects. I actually bounced through a few to put up a couple semi-permanent stabilizing units after I got it tested and proven, just to be sure. So if anyone needs to hit the panic button any of us can flip the switch and run for it. That is what took me so long, that and making sure they had a power source large enough. It's not, like, horrible but yeah on some worlds it is... I had to build up a generator big enough for it over on Noir's world. His, uh, they don't have the compact thing going on on power sources just yet but they're working on it.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was bouncing, “Oh, if you want I got some earplugs, but the portal itself is just a little, well kinda like magic really. So if you can stand those ones you should be able to stand this one too.”

Matt was circling around it, tilting his head as he reached out, checking the portal machine, “This is, does it have to be so much? If it's like your magic portal.”

“This is to stabilize it, if I tried to cause that type of portal without some sort of stabilizer there's a risk of it effecting the universes that it connects. I actually bounced through a few to put up a couple semi-permanent stabilizing units after I got it tested and proven, just to be sure. So if anyone needs to hit the panic button any of us can flip the switch and run for it. That is what took me so long, that and making sure they had a power source large enough. It's not, like, horrible but yeah on some worlds it is... I had to build up a generator big enough for it over on Noir's world. His, uh, they don't have the compact thing going on on power sources just yet but they're working on it.”

“Okay, so, get your magical thing going, I guess. Don't we have a poker night to get to?”

“Oh, you are banned from playing, I already told them I'm bringing you with... Hey, sorry, but no lie detectors are allowed, no one would be able to bluff... Though, Ham couldn't bluff if his life depended on it.”

“Alright, the old folks will sip their coffee or tea and chatter about our extreme fucked up spider family while you kids go play.”

“Dad, you are not that old... yet. But you're working on it,” Peter smiled as he signaled FRIDAY to activate the portal.

“Basic 4 hour check in time along with basic backup protocols, Peter?”

“You know me well, FRIDAY. I'll call if we need it before.”

“You didn't say this was an all day trip, Peter...”

“Hey, you didn't ask,” Peter smiled back as Matt rolled his eyes before smiling.

“Alright, so, um, one at a time or is there like a risk?”

“Nah, not when it's stabilized. Now, if anything does happen, yeah, one at a time. If it destabilizes there is a risk but really that's only if FRIDAY is running 'Party Time' it's where she connects the portal to multiple worlds. So it can appear and be used by others. But if it's destabilized it will like, pull in alternative universes of 'you'.”

“This is why I'm a lawyer,” Matt grumbled as he followed Peter through the portal.”

Matt's head jerked up the moment he stepped into the new dimension, frowning as he took a few deep breaths and turned around, his foot sliding as he shifted. “Is it just me or is it... off?”

“I know, right? It's like, the entire world is just a hint to the left or something.”

Matt smiled, he stumbled as he took a step, Peter automatically jumped forward to tuck himself under his arm, “I'm getting the spins here.”

“We'll settle you until you get balanced. The table is on your 5 and the couch is behind it like at Home.”

Matt shuffled before settling and closing his eyes and trying to find his center again, “He okay,” his head snapped back so fast, Peter had to hold him up when it made the spins worse.

“Yeah, May, it's just, this world feels off. He's got the spins. He just needs a minute.”

“That's... not May.”

“That's Aunt May, it's just not Our Aunt May.” Peter shifted to sit down, hugging him tight. “That's, gonna happen a lot here. So just, try to not associate people from here to people from Home, it might help.”

Matt groaned, “Mistakes were made...”

Peter snickered, “Don't worry, dad, it'll level off, just give it some time.”

“I'm gonna go through this going Home too aren't I?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you just gotta get your sea legs.” Peter smiled as he pat his shoulder, “So, we the first ones to get here?”

“Nope,” May smiled as she set the tray of tea on the coffee table, “Gwen got in first, but she ran off, probably to find Miles. He was mad at you that you didn't invite him to the clean up party.”

“Hey, I didn't bother either of them with that because I knew they'd have school... Try to be considerate and still end up with kids angry at you.”

Matt chuckled, “He figured it out,” May was chuckling as she poured him some tea.

“Cream, sugar?”

“Just tea, please.”

“So, your Peter's father.” Matt chuckled as he nodded. “Seems he turned out alright. I'm glad.”

“So am I,” Matt was smiling where he knew Peter was pacing, probably making calls with the way his hands moved while he stayed relatively quiet.

“You're a bit older than I expected.”

“Yeah, well, that's a bit of a 'right back at you' moment, isn't it?”

“Our Peter, took after his mother. Blond hair and blue eyes. Though, you have a bit more gray than anything else, I can see he takes after you.”

Matt grumbled as he picked up his tea, “Don't remind me. Kid's a little devil when he wants to be.”

“That I believe. Did he tell you what he did to Wilson Fisk?”

Matt blinked at her, “What?”

“Here, Fisk was free. He was the reason for... everything that happened... The reason we lost our boys, even though yours was only temporary.”

Matt frowned before sighing, “The Snap. I wouldn't have been here if- it happened at a different time than ours did. So, he'd be free.”

“No, Matt, is still here, he wasn't one of the ones... taken from us.”

“Then why was he free? I, he went to jail years ago, even before I know about Peter. He was already in jail for- so much.”

“Here, he was never sentenced. He had enough power to keep him out. Peter had been trying for years to get him behind bars, nothing could stick, Fisk was just too powerful, knew and owned too many people.”

Matt forced himself to let his grip loosen on the cup before he broke it, “Is he alive?”

May snorted and chuckled, “Barely, kid put him in a coma, broke... so many bones, if he wakes up it'd be a fucking miracle.”

Matt frowned, excessive as hell kid, before he realized Peter was standing still in front of him, “It's not my place, to choose who lives or dies... I, couldn't either, but I could damn sure make sure that bastard never opened his eyes again.”

Matt smiled as he set his cup down, “That's my boy,” Peter reached out to curl up with him as he returned the hug. “That's my boy.”

When Matt's head popped up, Peter didn't even have to look at the, “Helloooo,” sang out, though the little strut out of the portal left his head tilting, “Hey, tea time? Oh, Aunt May makes the best tea.”

“I've got honey this time, just for you.”

“Oh, May you are an angel! Just like home. Aunt May is a swan at home, graceful and fierce if you get her feathers ruffled.”

“That would explain why Ben and May didn't have children in your world.”

“Yeah, they were going to adopt but then I came along and... I was theirs from that moment on.”

Matt's head was shifting still, “I'm sorry, I have a headache coming along. I know that you must be Ham...”

“Yep, Peter Porker, but my friends call me Ham, nice to meet you.”

Matt was rubbing his eyes, “Matt Murdock.”

“Oh, right, humans don't have echolocation, sorry. I'm reaching out to shake.”

“I know, and I do sort of, have echolocation, it's just, really throwing me off right now.”

“Dad's having an issue with... wiping the slate. Everything is just a little askew so he's been working on it. You're not what his brain tells him is a pig, but his senses are telling him that that is what you are, but you're talking and we won't have talking pigs or pigs that stand upright on our world.”

“Ah, well, get use to it, buddy, cause I'm here to stay,” Matt snickered and nodded at Ham's little power pose, “So, when are we getting this shindig started?”

“We're still waiting on Parker and Noir. I think Gwen is gonna grab Miles to join too but I don't know if they're doing their own thing or not. And Matt is supposed to be heading over, but you know he hates the train and new addressed can be a little odd even if he's been there before.”

“Oh, he had a client he had to finish up with, he'll be here in a bit. It's not like he can play anyway. You guys already called bullshit on lie detectors,” May smirked as she sipped her tea.

“Okay so, snack run?” Peter winced the moment he got it out of his mouth, “Right, the money thing, I am going to go raid the Tower's pantry, wanna help, Ham? Dad, I'm not taking you through this again until we head home...”

“I agree with that,” Matt called as he held up his tea. “Grab me some of the Kettle Corn though, I know you've stock piled half the pantry with it.”

“Snack run!” Ham bounced before rushing after Peter through a portal.

Matt blinked at the man grumbling his way out of another portal, “Oh, I see how it is, ya call for a poker night and I'm the first one here... This better not be another crank call just to get me to help out again.”

“You must be Parker...”

“Huh? Yeah, Peter B Parker, and you are?”

“Matt Murdock, Peter's father. We're enjoying tea while him and Ham making a snack run. Want some?”

“Snack run? Hm, oh wait, Murdock's not old enough to go for a beer run... Hold that though, I'll be right back.”

“Ya know there's only like 3 of us here that can drink, right?”

“Oh, Noir and Ham will appreciate it, trust me!”

Matt sighed, “Least he didn't throw me like Ham did,” he grumbled as Parker headed through Peter's portal.

“Murdock! Hey, can I borrow like, 20? I'll grab us actual adults some beverages.”

“Yeah, with what ID? Sorry Ol' Man that ain't gonna play out no matter which universe you're in.”

“Goddamnit!”

“Don't blaspheme,” Matt yelled out, hearing Peter echo it from the other side of the portal.

“Hey, Murdock 1.0,” Matt raised a brow at Parker hanging out of the portal, “Can I bother you for a beer run?”

“Leave him the hell alone, Parker, he's already dealing with dimensional jet-lag! Just head back to your own universe and get your own fucking beer!”

Parker grumbled, “Okay, so knock knock, let me out... Thank you,” was called before Parker headed back through his portal. “Oh, can I still borrow- Shit, won't work, nevermind.”

“Waha we have noms,” Matt blinked at the snort as Ham came back through with a literal pile of food so much bigger than him, not even Matt could figure out how he was balancing it.

“The snort is adorable,” Matt smirked, “I'm sorry, it's adorable.”

“Well I am adorable so,” Ham gave another amused and happy snort as he plopped his hall down on the floor of the living room. “Murdock, you got the drinks?”

“Yeah, hold on,” Peter stumbled through the portal, whining and shifting, “Catch!”

Matt shot up, vaulting the table to catch one of the cases that fell, lucking out when he shifted it and happened to balance a 6 pack of glass bottles on top of it, “Peter...”

“I had it balanced! I just, forgot about the lip of the portal and tripped!”

Matt glared as he sniffed, “Peter, is this my beer?”

Peter shrank as he shuffled off to put the drinks in the fridge, “Um...”

“Peter!”

“You don't drink it that often! Okay! And... Parker's kinda in a bad way, alright? I'll pay you back for them, okay? It's not like I'll drink that German Piss anyway.”

“PETER!”

“Dad, I'm just, trying to be a good host, alright? And Aunt May has enough to worry about so why put her through coming up with enough money to feed or entertain like, us level eaters, so yeah I raided your fridge and yes, I am an underage individual that transported alcohol... Take me away,” Peter finished emptying his hands before holding them out to get cuffed. Matt could not keep it together as he handed off the six pack to Ham, who was holding up a card, “And yeah, Ham's legal age.”

“Sure, right, I'll take your word for that,” Matt grumbled before he sighed as he circled the table to flop back down.

“So,” May was grinning, it made him wince, “The spins let up finally?”

“Yeah, the spins let up. Thanks for making tea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Matt blinked when he heard a door open, “Is someone else here?” The boys were all gathered on the floor, playing war from the sound of it, and May was still settled in next to him.

“Probably,” was all the response they got though Peter was head up and looking around.

Matt turned his head and smiled at the form behind him, “Hello.”

“Jesus,” the form... shifted somehow before it settled again, “How did you know I was here?”

“Miles! Hey little buddy.” Matt was smiling as Peter jumped up, “How you been?” He tilted his head when something pulled away from the kid to float beside beside Peter, “How's are little buddy been doing?”

“Oh, Levi... right.” Matt automatically blurted out, “Of course the cloak would be here too.”

“Yeah, um, Doc isn't anymore... and Levi was just so excited and happy when they saw me, I... asked them to keep an eye on the kid since, he didn't really have help like I did.” Matt groaned as he tried to tune out the pantomime as Levi gave Peter the update, “What? Kid, you gotta work on your grip, alright?”

“Hey, my grip is good, alright?!”

“Levi already ratted you out buddy, ya keep slipping. Gotta get a handle on that, okay? Last thing you want is to panic and forget how to stick if you fall and terminal velocity is still terminal velocity... We just tend to have a better chance of surviving if we land right.”

“Well, I mean, Levi catches me if I fall anyway...”

“Kid, it's not always about having backup, it's about knowing you can stand on your own two feet too. Yeah, Levi might be there, might catch you every single time, but- there's gonna be a time they're not. So, you gotta be ready for that. Oh, how's Matt been?”

“He was, a lot reluctant... but he started coming around, I think he understood what you were trying to get at, with the not being soldiers thing.”

“Good, he'll have a much better grip on, a lot of things once he gets that drilled into his head. He been rough on you?”

Miles grumbled as he rubbed at his jaw, “He is a boxer...”

“Yeah, he, knows you can take a real punch too. And sometimes, he's gonna remind you to keep your guard up. That just goes with the territory.”

“I thought our Spider Sense was supposed to warn us of danger?”

“It, doesn't work with friends, kid. Because we don't view friends as a threat, consciously or subconsciously.”

Matt was smiling as he reached over to grab one of the empty cans to chuck it over his shoulder, chuckling at the 'ow,' from behind him and knew Peter was glaring at him, “Case in point.”

“Asshole!” Miles snickered while Peter sighed, “Look, the point is, he'd never purposefully cause you real harm, but he is a soldier, he was trained to be a child soldier, Miles. He, his head is probably telling him to train you like he was trained, but he knows that's not how to do it, that that wasn't right.”

“Yeah,” Miles shrugged and smiled, “So, who's this?”

“Oh, this is dad, my actual dad. Matt Murdock.”

Miles seemed to freeze up before shaking himself, “Oh, so, not really much of a difference, is there? Just, appearance.”

“Oh there's huge differences, you just have to get to know him.”

“So, wasn't Gwen getting you?”

“Oh, she headed over to Mr. Murdock's to pick him up. She told me to head over, they'd be right behind me.”

“We got snacks,” Ham flailed a bag of chips before throwing them to him. “Alright, time to deal him in.”

“Oh come on I've got like over half the deck! I'm actually winning for once, and I gotta-” Parker grumbled as he counted out cards, “Fine.”

“Thanks Parker,” Miles smiled as he fixed his deck, “So, what we playing?”

“War.”

“Ah, which rules?”

“Slap rules.”

“Alright, got it.”

“Slap rules,” was mumbled from outside. “What are slap rules?”

“Oh, card games, it's where if you stack the same number card on top of another the first to slap it gets the deck under it. Slap rules.”

“Oh, okay, wait I thought you said it was poker night?”

“It is,but we never start until everyone's here. Otherwise ya get half the pot gone and the last one to buy in has a high chance of winning because they have a fresh pot.”

“That must be Gwen,” Matt smiled before the door bell rang, making everyone jump.

“Never really was into poker. Then again it could be because most people don't have a braille deck.”

May opened the door, shifting as she waved them in. “Gwen, Mr. Murdock.”

“Mrs. Parker, how many times do I have to tell you-”

“Yeah well, we have a bit of an odd thing going on. We've got two Matts and other than their look and apparently voice they're otherwise the same.”

“I am immune,” Peter beamed as he laughed, “Right dad?”

“Yeah, Peter, you're the only one immune though,” Matt smiled as he shifted over to pour another cup. “May makes great tea.”

“She does-”

“Mr. Murdock recommended a few, he's got excellent taste.”

“Welp, I don't know about you guys but May's Murdock is definitely a 'Red'... That work for everyone?”

Matt snickered and shook his head, “I get called Red too...”

“Huh?”

“Um, Castle, Castle calls me Red.”

“Oh, um,” the room suddenly turned nervous, “Uh, well then, we might have a problem.”

“Castle, as in Frank Castle?”

“Now we got two problems...”

“Okay, Dad, Matt, don't go beating up on anyone, alright, let's not have an argument about Uncle Frank right now.”

“Uncle?!”

“This is why I said let's not have an argument... okay?”

“You'd let your kid near that maniac?” Matt sighed at the aggressive stance aimed toward him, “What the actual fuck are you doing letting that monster near your kid?”

“Red, God that's just weird, sit down, shut up, and listen. I know you're damn good at that. The one honest to God thing Castle had right, was it's not just black and white. No offense to Noir, but it's not. And, he's saved my kid so many times, and helped us with, so many things... I'm not his conscious, I'm not his judge, and I'm definitely not his savior. I just tell him the rules of being in my city and he follows them. Just like Wade does, and we all just live our lives. I can't judge a man one moment and still, thank him for helping my child and other people's children, I just can't. It's his own soul to save or damn, and I'm so done with beating my head against that wall so, we have rules. And he, he follows them, unless lives are at stake and at that point, I can't fault him for enacting his right to defend himself and others.”

“He's killed-”

“Monsters,” Matt growled, “Yeah, I'm at that point... I understand. I've witnessed monsters, I've witnessed them creeping around, mowing down innocent Children, for no other reason than being alive. So, like I said, I'm not his Savior, and I no longer have any reason to even try to be.”

They both turned at the crunch and gruff voice, “What'd I miss?”

“One dark origin story,” Ham muttered before taking a gulp of his beer.

Peter was sighing and covering his eyes, “I just am the best at parties, aren't I?”

“Kid, I'm the one that brought up Castle, so don't even try to pull the blame onto yourself.”

“Thou shalt not kill,” was mumbled.

Matt smiled and nodded, “Amen.”

“Okay, so, where the fuck did Parker go?”

“Beer run,” Peter grumbled, “FRIDAY, check in on Parker, see if he forgot how to contact you... again, for a portal.”

“About fucking time,” Parker grumbled as he stumbled through, Peter just grabbed the case that flew forward when he tried to balance himself, “Shit!”

“I got it...” Peter grumbled as he headed toward the fridge with it, “We're gonna have to make room.. Dad, want a beer?”

“I could really use one about now.” Matt smiled when a cold beer was set against his shoulder while Red jumped and seemed confused when one was set against his, “Eh, I'll share.”

“Thanks,” was mumbled as it was openned.

“So, what's the pot?”

“I got a fiver on me, it's... food's expensive at school...”

“That's what you get for going to the rich kid's school,” Gwen nodded as she popped the tab on her soda. “I might have, I can spot you 5, I brought some of your world currency in case I wanted snacks.”

“Nah, you won that far and square-”

“Quarters game it is. 1 dollar buy in.” Peter grinned at the groans of not having change while Noir agreed and was already counting out change. “Oh come on, if you haven't figure out to bring change to poker night... Seriously?!”

“Ugh, can I get a bus home?” Gwen grumbled as she got up.

“Uh, me too?” Ham turned out his pockets after laying the bill on the table.

“Ugh, guys, you should know by now.” Peter grumbled as he opened portals, “Miles, you need to run home?”

“Nope, change I got,” Miles was grinning as he pulled some loose coins from his pocket while Parker complained as he grumbled his way through his portal.

“Oh come on Parker, ya gotta have change from the beer run!”

“I threw it in the change jar, just give me a minute!”

Peter grumbled while May chuckled, “That's our kids...”

Matt smiled, blinking at the duel, “Yeah.”


End file.
